A Tortured Soul Mended
by American Yen
Summary: [kagura/sess] there were basically no kagura/sess fics, so i decided to write one. its about kagura turning on Naraku, but you will have to read it to find out what happens at the end
1. Thoughts

"Too easy." Kagura sighed as she used her fan to destroy yet another worthless demon in a explosion of blood. 'At least I got a shard for Naraku. Why does he make me do it instead of doing it himself? Oh right, he wants to torture me until I die.' She thought to herself. She started to fly back to the castle on her feather. Kagura liked gliding through the air watching the scenery go by. A blur of green and brown below, and an entire world of stars above. On rides home like these she liked to think about her life if Naraku didn't have her heart. 'I could been roaming the forest freely not having to worry about shard hunting or Naraku finally killing me. I could even have a mate by now. But no, I have to be under almost total control by that. that. HANYOU!!!! If I try to get away he'll just find me again, I would leave him, if he didn't have my fucking heart in his disposal!' "DAMN NARAKU!!" She screamed not even noticing she just passed over a white hair youkia. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "DAMN NARAKU!!" Sesshoumaru gazed an emotionless face up at the sky to see what had caused his ears to hurt. He saw Kagura glide across the sky in her feather. He was traveling by himself to kill a group of wolf youkai who had killed many human villages on his territory. 'She was Naraku's pawn, although she probably doesn't think of herself as that. She must have finally realized that she couldn't escape from him. Naraku.he is such a weak hanyou, yet they all are, but he tries to play mind games always sending out clones of himself. I despise him almost as much as Inuyasha. Besides, he can't even go out and get shards for himself.' He thought deeply, as he still stared at the sky. He picked up the wolf packs' sent and started to run after them to finish what he set out for.  
  
AU- im sorry this is short, but I am new at writing a fic with a plot. Hopefully this will get longer, but if it doesn't then I will just have to write like 30 or more chapters, that will be fun won't it^_^ 


	2. Punnishment

In this story, Naraku says she didn't try to run away like last time, this is before she got the shards from Kouga and asked Sesshoumaru for help, Fluffy just knows her because. he does,lol, well here is the second chapter,YAY!! //bold and italics mean flashback or memory// 'this is thinking' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kanna. Show me Kagura." Naraku demanded.  
  
Kanna held up her mirror and showed him Kagura riding on her feather heading toward  
  
the barrier.  
  
"Good, she didn't try to run away like last time she got shards. But maybe I should  
  
punish her anyway, saying she was too slow, kukuku, this will be fun." He said with a  
  
evil smirk on his face.  
  
Kanna stood showing no emotion, even though she was very scared for her little sister.  
  
As she walked away she started to think about what happened last time  
  
//"Kagura why did try to run away?" It wasn't a question, he just wanted to tease her.  
  
"You know you couldn't beat me with the 3 shards you tried to steel. For trying to  
  
betray me you get punished." He had just turned into his demon form and lashed out a  
  
tentacle at Kagura who was only able to prevent herself from getting the full blow. She  
  
clutched her arm as it gushed out blood on her kimono. He kept striking at her until  
  
she lied on the floor with deep gashes in her body. She could barley pull herself up.//  
  
'I wanted to help her' Kanna thought 'but I had strict orders not to help her.'  
  
She started back to her room wandering what her sister had to go thought this time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagura walked cautiously through the barrier incase Naraku was there. She knew he  
  
probably looked through Kanna's mirror to see where she was. Hopefully he wouldn't  
  
do anything to her, but she was expecting something from him. She remembered what  
  
happened last time so she decided to get on her feather and fly the rest of the way.  
  
Kagura made it safely to her room. Although she was still a little scared. She decided to  
  
practice in the dojo a little before she was sent to go get another shard. She was almost  
  
there and let her guard down so she could practice better. Naraku was  
  
waiting for her to do that and made his strike. Kagura remembered seeing a blur of black  
  
before the world went dark.  
  
Kagura awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding. She looked around with blurry eyes for a  
  
second before everything came into focus. Naraku was standing before her with a smirk  
  
on his face and evil brewing dangerously in his eyes.  
  
"I see you have come to. Before you try to attack me, you should listen to me if you want  
  
to survive. All I will say is you have more than one path to choose from with many  
  
demons thriving in the forest. If you try to fly away, hawk demons will get you and drag  
  
you down." With that said he disappeared.  
  
Still coming to grips with what just happened, what Naraku had said finally sunk in.  
  
'How could I have though to let my guard down, let alone actually do it!" She mentally  
  
kicked herself for that 'Oh well now I have to get through this damn death maze.' She  
  
thought as she started walking through the forest expecting a demon to come out from  
  
every corner of the forest.  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever and having a few scratches from  
  
demons, Kagura made it to the end of the path. It turned out to be a dead end. She got  
  
angry and decided to fly up on her feather to see if she could catch a glimpse of where the  
  
right path was. As she soared over the tree tops, a large flock of hawk demon attacked  
  
her before she could look around. She tried to ward them off, but they came from every  
  
which way. Before long the entire flock was closing in on her. She tried to fight but it  
  
was no use. They all started to peck at her and scratch her, finally she fell off her  
  
feather, through the trees and landed with a big THUMP on a different path. Kagura rose  
  
up pain enveloping her as she moved. 'I have to keep moving, I don't want to be in this  
  
forest at night, and it is already late in the day. Dammit why did Naraku punish me  
  
anyway? I got the shard he wanted and didn't turn on him. I wish I could just kill him,  
  
quickly, but so I could see the look on his face when I did it. I would like to see  
  
his fear overcome his calmness and evilness. If only I could.' She didn't even notice that  
  
she had been able to get up and was now walking slowly down the path.  
  
"Kukuku. I knew this would be challenging to her. She can't even overcome a  
  
flock of hawk demons." Naraku said while gazing into Kanna's mirror. " I thought this  
  
would be easy for her since she killed the demon with the shard so easily. If I knew she  
  
would have this much trouble I would have let her train before I sent her into this."  
  
Kanna stared Naraku, she knew he didn't mean that last part. 'He punishes her little  
  
sister for doing something he wanted her to do. She got the shard, why is he being so  
  
cruel toward her Kagura? I know why, because he is so evil, nothing else matters except  
  
getting the shard.' Her insides were churning with fear for the life of her sister. ' He  
  
thinks this isn't as bad as what he did last time? At least last time he le her live, but now  
  
she has a chance to die.'  
  
Kagura reached a dead end again. She decided to cut through the woods to the  
  
next path. The bleeding of her wounds had stopped, but she winced almost every step  
  
because of the pain. She made it out of the small forest only having to use her fan on  
  
easy demons. When she came across the next path, it was much longer and she prepared  
  
herself to fight a large demon that she sensed was coming up. Her hate for Naraku had  
  
grown from this experience so far, she had fire in her eyes showing how much she  
  
wanted to kill Naraku. Although she still held a pinch of loyalty to him for some reason,  
  
but that loyalty was fading fast. As she went along the path, the demons got harder and  
  
harder to defeat. Her wounds had re-opened and she had many more. ' This must be it.  
  
If there are so many demons on the path this must be the one leading to the exit.'  
  
Kagura thought happily. Although it hurt, she ran the rest of the way wanting to get out  
  
of the maze. When she neared the exit, she felt the presence of a powerful demon grow  
  
stronger. When she came to the exit, she saw it, the most massive demon she had ever  
  
seen. It was humongous, covered in white hair, and stood on two legs, the demon had red  
  
eyes that glowed eerily as it found Kagura and started to strike. She dodged it and then  
  
saw that Naraku had his other demons helping this one. The pinch of loyalty disappeared  
  
as she used her fan to slice at the demons side with barely any success. It took a big  
  
clawed hand and smacked her through a tree. Kagura was now covered in dirt and blood.  
  
She hopped on to her feather and flew up toward the things head. She launched Fuujin  
  
no Mai directly at his head and took off a huge chunk. Now blood was pouring out  
  
rapidly as Kagura used her attack again. The blood made a pool on the ground and also  
  
covered her. From one more blow the huge demon collapsed from the blood loss and  
  
died in the pool of blood staining his white fur a dark red. Kagura then destroyed the  
  
other demons in three attacks. As she walked toward the exit Naraku appeared. Her pink  
  
eyes showed fire and pure hatred as Naraku stared at her with an emotionless face.  
  
Kagura was covered in her blood, dirt, and the demons blood. All you could see on her  
  
was red and brown. She walked through the exit and to the hot springs without even  
  
sparing a glance in Naraku's way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN- I tried to make this really long, and I think it is pretty long, thank u for the 3 reviews, even though it wasn't a lot. The reason it took so long for me to update was because I can only get on the computer on Fridays and weekends, sometimes not even then, so my story is going to be slow running0. Thanks for reading though^_^ 


	3. Escape

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY I had writers block so I didn't write anything, but I have the ending in my head, so later it will be easier to write. Fluffy will come in maybe this chapter, maybe next chapter I haven't made up my mind Well finally here is chappie #3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, NO lemon in this chappie, in fact, NO lemon ever! ^*^*^*^= time passed ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagura eased herself into the hot springs. Her cuts stung as she entered the water but it  
  
soon faded away as comforting warmth enveloped her. She sat in the pool, anger forever  
  
burning in her eyes. " I can't stay here any longer. I have to leave. Even though I might  
  
get caught again, I have to take that chance and try to break free. But I will probably  
  
need some help, to get my heart back before he does something to it. Who could I ask for  
  
help? I don't know any demons that would help me, since I work for that bastard!"  
  
She heard a sound and turned around to see Kanna walk in with her usual board face on.  
  
" Well, what did you come for?" Kagura asked mad that she interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" I came to see how you were healing." Kanna replied.  
  
" I'm fine." Kagura said quickly wanting to be alone.  
  
" I know how mad you are at Naraku, but you can't leave. Even if you hate him, he has to  
  
powerful a hold on you."  
  
" No. I'm going to leave, and I'm going to get my heart back!" Kagura yelled.  
  
Kanna sighed and walked away. " I can't believe her! How can she not have any hope in  
  
me? Oh well, but I still need help. But first I have to get out of here."  
  
Finished washing, she put on a new kimono and walked to her room to think about her  
  
escape some more.  
  
" I would have to get a spell put on me or something, otherwise Naraku could easily find  
  
me. That means I would need a miko, but the only miko I know is Kikyo, but she is on  
  
Naraku's side and would never do that for me. I could go to a village and force the miko  
  
there to do it. That's what I'll have to do, I leave tomorrow to travel to a village in the  
  
West." With her mind decided she slipped into her futon and fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*  
  
When Kagura woke up she immediately left for a small village in the West. She had  
  
been there before to get a shard, and hopefully if she threatened the miko she would do as  
  
she said. She flew through the barrier hoping Naraku didn't notice she wasn't going after  
  
a shard. She arrived at the village in no time at all, but her presence started an uproar.  
  
People came out yelling with burning sticks and the miko was in front about to make a  
  
spell. All she did was blow them back with a gust of wind. " If you want trouble I give it  
  
to you, but I didn't come for that. I need to speak with the miko." The miko eyed her  
  
suspiciously, but eventually told the people to go back to their huts. She led Kagura to her  
  
hut. " What is you want?" she asked.  
  
" I want a spell that can make it so Naraku can't find me through Kanna's mirror."  
  
" Why should I help a demon such as you?"  
  
" Because I can destroy this entire village before you have a chance to blink."  
  
Kagura saw a hint of fear in the miko's eyes when she said that. The miko thought for a  
  
moment wondering if she should do it or not. " Fine."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"It's a simple spell, so it will only take a minuet."  
  
The miko started chanting a spell and her hands glowed blue. She put them on Kagura's  
  
head and she started to glow. "There, now Naraku won't be able to find you."  
  
Kagura left without saying anything, and started looking for someone to help her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After hours of searching on her feather, she picked up a familiar sent. "Inuyasha. I doubt  
  
he'll help me, but it's worth a try." She followed the sent and it led her to their little fire  
  
where the girl was making someone strange. She was careful to withdraw her aurora, she  
  
knew the little girl could sense her. She made her presence know by sending a strong  
  
wind to blow out their fire. Immediately Inuyasha stood to fight, he had smelled her since  
  
she got so close. He had out his sword and was searching around for Kagura. "Already  
  
wanting to fight?" Kagura asked taunting him. She stepped out of the shadows so  
  
everyone could see her. "Well it's not what I came for. I came to ask if you wanted to  
  
find Naraku's castle?"  
  
"How do I know you're not planning to lead us into a trap?" Inuyasha asked still holding  
  
the tetsaiga up.  
  
"Because I'm trying to get my heart back you bastard!" Kagura yelled now prepared to  
  
fight.  
  
Inuyasha responded by running forward to attack. Kagura blew everyone against the trees  
  
with a wind like a twister. She got on her feather and left, knowing that if she stayed the  
  
monk might use his air rip. She was flying over the trees again, but slowly. She was still  
  
thinking about who to ask for help, when she noticed Sesshoumaru looking for  
  
trespassing youkai. "I could ask Sesshoumaru for help, I never had to do anything to him,  
  
yet he is very stubborn." Kagura decided to try it and swooped down to ask  
  
Sesshoumaru for help.  
  
AN- I leave u know at a cliffhanger muhahahahahahahahahahahahah) Ok im gonna start on the next chapter, did u like this one? Was it long enough? Should I make kagome die just for fun? If yes who should kill her? Should I make a fanfic while on a sugar high? Will u r&r? Please! 


End file.
